


Respectable

by Cindé of Naboo (Matril)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Eventually I'll write the inner thoughts of every character in the saga probably, Gen, I just love reformed Lando, because that's what I do, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matril/pseuds/Cind%C3%A9%20of%20Naboo
Summary: How Cloud City changes Lando, and how it influences his decisions during the events of Episode V.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this some months ago. It has no connection to the Solo movie. I just love Lando and wanted to imagine some of what motivated his reformation process.

Life was full of surprises. And Lando wouldn’t have it any other way. It kept things interesting. But this surprise knocked him completely off his feet as nothing else could.

He fell in love.

Oh, not like that. Falling in love with someone could be a wild experience, no question, but it had happened often enough that he could usually see it coming. This came completely out of nowhere. It wasn’t a person. It was a place.

Bespin took Lando’s breath away the moment he first saw it, a rosy, golden vision filling his viewscreen. And that was before he arrived at the actual city, rising from the clouds like a revelation. The perfect marriage of form and function. Could all of this really be his? He couldn’t believe his luck. 

Of course it wouldn’t be a mere vacation in paradise. If he wanted to make more than a few credits out of this deal, he’d have to put in some work. What was the official name of the title he’d won? Administrator. So he’d have to do a little administrating, whatever that meant. He could manage that. Do it right, and he might even be able to leverage this win into something bigger. No more petty wagers. He could have the galaxy at his fingertips.

But as the months passed, he found himself curiously reluctant to leave. It wasn’t because the business was taking a little longer to pay off than he expected — though that was certainly true. Every day brought some new problem he had to deal with, another conflict with a foreman to be resolved, another dozen workers abandoning the job for someplace more hospitable…and every day brought in less profit that he was hoping. 

The curious thing, though…the curious thing was that his thoughts had begun shifting, slow but steady, from his own profits to the welfare of others. His people. The brave, hard-working people of Cloud City, who came here not because they’d happened to win a mining installation in a card game, but because they wanted to forge a life somewhere on the edge, an honest living far from the Empire’s influence. The more he worked with them, the more he learned to respect them. The more he fell in love.

It was all the more surprising to discover that the feeling was mutual. He’d never had a hard time making people like him, of course. Charisma was a necessary quality in a con man. But this was different. Genuine, lasting regard. It wasn’t because of his charming smile or his flair for fashion, it was because they respected him and what he did for their city. 

Several years in, a disgruntled miner tried to assassinate Lando and half the city council. The attempt was foiled, but it was in the moment Lando was tackled to the ground by one of his security detail, shielding him from the anticipated blast, that he realized they were willing to die for him. 

After that, he stopped pretending he was just waiting for enough of a profit to aim for something more impressive. He was never going to leave. This was his home. And he wasn’t settling for less. He was completely, full-heartedly satisfied.

Then, one unassuming day, the Empire knocked on his door.  
———  
Lando had his share of run-ins with Imperials before, in his wilder pre-administrator days. Some pretty close scrapes, but a bit of fast thinking usually got him wriggling out of it without too much trouble. 

There wouldn’t be any wriggling out of this one.

The first inkling of trouble came in the form of a bounty hunter. Lando knew this one by name, as Boba Fett had built quite the ugly reputation for himself. He knew the hunter’s arrival couldn’t mean anything good, but he plastered a smile on his face as Fett entered his office and planted himself in front of his desk.

“Can I help you?”

“You’re about to get some visitors,” Fett replied in his usual harsh monotone. “They’re wanted by the Empire. You’ll be receiving specific instructions on how to deal with them.”

Lando’s throat went dry, but he answered with forced calm. “Wanted by the Empire? That’s pretty serious business.”

“Very serious. I’ve sent a message to my Imperial contacts. They’ll be arriving shortly.”

“Imperial —” Lando gave up his pretense of composure and stood up in a rush. “They’re coming here? To my city?”

“What’s the matter, Calrissian?” Fett asked. “Have you been hiding something from the Empire’s notice?”

“Of course not.” Just his city. His peaceful city, too small and obscure to be troubled by Imperial control. He should have known it wouldn’t last. “Of course I’ll cooperate. My city doesn’t harbor criminals.”

“Good. I’m sure you will be well rewarded for your cooperation.”

The Empire didn’t reward. At best they might withhold punishment. Lando swallowed hard, and nearly jumped when his commlink buzzed. He answered it with a shaking hand. “Yes?”

“Sir.” It was the control tower guard, and he was clearly terrified. “Sir, there’s a Star Destroyer in orbit. They’ve just sent a shuttle down.”

“I see,” was all Lando could answer. He could feel Fett’s gaze upon him and suspected a smirk underneath that ridiculous mask. 

“Sir?”

Lando cleared his throat. “Send them to the closest available platform. Do whatever they say.”

Fett left his office without another word, while Lando began pacing, sweating, trying not to imagine what was coming next. He sent a message to Lobot, but there wasn’t much to say other than _Imperials coming. Supposedly pursuing a fugitive. Watch out and wait for my orders._

An entire Star Destroyer. It might be the captain himself coming down here, smug with power, eager to bully someone of petty authority like the administrator of a mining facility. And Lando would have no choice but to scrape and bow and do whatever he said. 

Another buzz. “Sir,” came the frantic tower guard’s voice. “I should mention, the Star Destroyer —”

“Yes?”

“It’s — it’s the _Executor_.”

The _Executor_? But that meant —

Darth Vader swept into his office.

Lando knew him at first sight; of course he did. Everyone knew what the Emperor’s right-hand man looked like, though only an unlucky few had ever seen him in person. A towering giant clad in black from head to toe…the relentless rhythm of his automated breathing…the skull-like mask…the resonant voice that none dared disobey. And now he stood in his office, glaring down at Lando.

“Calrissian.”

“L-Lord Vader.” He managed something between a deferent nod and a bow.

“I assume the bounty hunter has apprised you of the situation?”

“Yes, my Lord. I assure you, if any fugitives arrive here, we’ll deliver them to you immediately. We’re all law-abiding citizens here, and —”

Vader cut him off. “I have something else in mind.”

Lando blinked. “Sir?”

“These fugitives are known to you, I believe. That is why they are seeking shelter in your city.”

“Who —?” 

“You will offer them sanctuary. You will not reveal my presence here.”

“Wh-what? Why?”

“I am seeking their pain,” Vader answered with a chilling matter-of-factness. “There is no pain greater than betrayal.”

While Lando stood there, stunned at the extent of his callousness, Vader continued, “Their craft is the _Millennium Falcon_. You are familiar with it.”

He might as well have struck Lando in the face. The _Falcon_. Han. “Yes,” he said hollowly, “I’m familiar with it.”

“When it arrives, you will allow them to land. You will greet them, welcoming them to your city. You will offer all your services. And when you have fully earned their trust, you will bring them to me.”

“And then what?” he couldn’t help asking.

“Then the trap will be set. My true prey will sense their suffering and come here, seeking to rescue them. I know he will come. He must come. ”

It seemed as if he were speaking more to himself now. Lando eyed him warily and wondered if it were possible to recognize madness hidden behind a mask. But then Vader straightened and went on, “If you cooperate, we will leave your city undisturbed. Till now you have given us little reason to maintain a presence here. Let us hope that trend will continue.”

Lando nodded slowly. “I understand.”

Numbly he watched Vader leave, the door sliding shut behind him with a definitive thud.

Oh, he understood. His city was being held hostage. And there was only one way to free them. Betray Han.

Their friendship had gone through its ups and downs. But they usually parted on fairly good terms. If anyone else had to be flying the _Falcon_ , Lando would rather it was Han — and Chewbacca — than anyone else. He knew Han would treat her well, probably better than an actual human. It was anyone’s guess what kind of trouble Han had managed to get himself into this time, but the fact that he was coming here to seek shelter showed that he trusted Lando at least a little.

He never would have enjoyed betraying Han, not even in his sleaziest days. Now it went against his every instinct. Here in Cloud City, he’d discovered that he liked being the good guy. He was — well, _good_ at it. And now he had to be sleazy again. Deceive them, lure them in with charm and false promises, and hand them over to the Empire. 

And what other choice did he have? Hand over Han…or hand over his city. A city of thousands. Innocents. People who relied on him for their wellbeing. Trusted him. Respected him. 

A handful of fugitives, or an entire city. It wasn’t really a choice at all.

He was still sick with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lando sank into his chair with a shudder. He’d done it. Played his part perfectly. Welcomed Han with open arms, promised his ship would get repaired, made sure his old friend let his guard down. He even took on the role of dashing flirt with Princess Leia — of course he knew who Leia Organa was. Formerly the youngest member of the Imperial Senate, now one of the most wanted rebels in the galaxy. And still she wasn’t Vader’s true prey.

“Calrissian.”

Lando’s head jerked up wildly. “Lord Vader!” he stammered as the office door shut behind Vader’s imposing figure. “I — I thought you would be keeping out of sight until —”

“Your visitors are comfortable in their quarters for the moment. You have done well.”

If he’d tried to say the words _Thank you_ they only would have gotten stuck in his throat, so Lando merely nodded. 

“For a time I wondered if you had decided not to honor our agreement.” There was a pause, and even through the mask Lando could feel Vader’s eyes boring through him. He began to sweat. “It seemed you would prevent him from landing. And your initial welcome was…less than cordial.”

Lando should have known Vader would be monitoring him closely. He must have placed spies and informants at every communications center. “Ah, yes, Lord Vader. I, uh, apologize for any concerns that may have caused. But you can see it was the best way to relieve his suspicions. He would have been more wary if everything proceeded smoothly.”

He refrained from mentioning that a part of him had been secretly hoping for Han to get spooked and fly away.

Vader nodded curtly. “You will continue to play the friendly host until tomorrow afternoon. Then you will bring them to me.”

Lando swallowed hard and stared at his desk. “Yes, Lord. So, uh, how long will it take for word of their capture to spread? It may be some time before your…target…finds out.” Days, weeks maybe, of holding Han and Leia and Chewie captive. Enduring their betrayed faces every time he saw them. And Imperial agents occupying his city —

“No. He already knows. He may be on his way here at this moment.”

“Already?” Lando looked up in honest confusion. “But that’s impossible. Not even Han and Leia know yet.”

Vader did not explain. “His name is Skywalker. My men have already begun monitoring the skies in anticipation of his arrival.”

Of course they had. Lando could envision his tower guards exiled from their posts, cringing in fear as they watched Imperial agents take over their consoles. A flicker of outrage crossed his mind, but he squashed it and gave Vader a deferent nod. Endure it. Be compliant, do what had to be done, and there was still a chance his city would get out of this unscathed.

He didn’t sleep that night. 

Early that morning he headed out to the landing platform, where his people were already busily at work on the Falcon. It was all a show, since Han wouldn’t be flying the ship anywhere, but that was no reason not to do the job well. 

He nodded at the workers ruefully as he started up the entry ramp. It had been a long time since he’d walked the floors of this ship. She wasn’t much to look at — worse now after whatever Han had put her through — but underneath that battered greasy exterior was a craft of extraordinary strength and grace. Lando sighed as he entered the cockpit and ran a hand along the controls. The console had been modified with a few of Han’s personal tinkerings; Lando recognized his makeshift engineering style. 

“You’re not thinking of taking her back, are you?”

Lando jumped at the sound of Han’s wry voice behind him. He forced out a chuckle as he turned to face him. “Nah, a deal’s a deal. I don’t go back on my word.” Let Vader’s spies hear that and take note, even while he felt like his face might crack from the fake smile plastered across it.

“You sure these guys know what they’re doing?” Han swept out a hand toward the crew working just outside the cockpit. “The Falcon doesn’t really fit into any standard specifications.”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” Lando laughed, pushing him along. “They’re the best in the city; they’ll get the job done. You just relax. What are you doing up so early anyway? I got you the most comfortable sleeping quarters in the city.”

Han grinned. “And I slept like a baby. Now I wanna make sure my baby is being treated well.”

“Fair enough.” Lando strode with him through the hallways, keeping up a stream of inane chatter about his city’s daily routine. He could tell Han wasn’t really paying much attention, his eyes intent on the repair crews. 

“Well.” They were at the entry ramp again. 

Han shrugged. “All right, all right. They seem to know their job. Keep me updated, okay? We need to leave as soon as the ship is ready.”

“Of course.” 

This prompt answer seemed to surprise Han, and Lando realized belatedly that under ordinary circumstances, he would have showed more curiosity about whatever mess Han had gotten into. He affected a sly smile. “Not that I expect you to tell me, but…I’m guessing you’ve somehow managed to get in more trouble with the law than usual?”

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” Han said with a casualness that was obviously false. “You know how it is for a smuggler. Or maybe you’ve forgotten now that you’re respectable.”

Lando barked out a laugh. “Yeah, that’s me. Law-abiding citizen. Keep my record clean, stay out of trouble.”

Lobot was waiting for him at the platform entrance. Even his usually stoic expression was wavering a bit. “Looks like it’s time for the city’s daily security briefing,” he said lightly. “Duty calls.”

“Yeah, Administrator,” Han laughed. “See you around.” He started down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Once he was sure they were well out of Han’s hearing, Lando quietly asked, “What’s the matter?”

The answer, it turned out, was everything. Everything was the matter, and Lobot had been putting out fires all night and into the morning. A number of citizens had made complaints about strange disturbances in the night. Several more were demanding to know why they were being restricted from areas where they were accustomed to having access. They were, unsurprisingly, less than satisfied with the vague explanations they received. 

Those of the security team who were aware of the Imperials had their own share of questions and misgivings that needed to be placated. And to top it all off, the protocol droid who had come with Han’s group had managed to wander into one of the hidden garrisons of stormtroopers. He was currently in pieces in a metal salvage yard. Sooner or later, his owners would wonder what had happened to him.

Lando sat wearily at the console, watching the droid’s pathetic fate play out over and over on the security footage. “Great,” he muttered. “Just great.”

Should they wipe the droid’s memory, just in case? No, he’d be melted and disposed of soon enough. The real problem was if Han and Leia started getting suspicious. Still quite a few hours before he was supposed to bring them to Vader. And for whatever bizarre reason, he wanted them to trust Lando before the betrayal. To worsen their pain. And this madman was the Emperor’s right-hand man? He couldn’t fault that bunch of rebels for wanting to bring the whole thing down, hopeless though their fight would be.

He gave Lobot a few more instructions, then straightened his cape and plastered on a fresh smile before heading out to the hallway. Every ten days he met with the head miners to discuss working conditions and profits. Just his luck that the meeting happened to fall on this lousy day. How would he ever get through the whole thing without giving away the Imperials currently watching their every move?

Somehow he endured the meeting, though by its end his head was pounding and his jaw was aching from clenched smiles. Still two hours before he had to bring them to Vader. Might be best just to avoid Han and Leia until then. Or would that make them more suspicious?

He was saved from having to decide when Han showed up at his office. Lando flashed him a grin.

“Hoping for a status update? I’ve got good news.” Lying never used to be this hard before. His stomach was so knotted up, he’d barely been able to eat a bite of food since yesterday. “The Falcon should be ready within the afternoon. Only a couple more repairs left.”

“Great, great.” Han nodded distractedly. “Not that I don’t appreciate your hospitality, but we’re kind of in a hurry.”

Lando was beginning to hate the sound of his own chuckle. “Yeah, I get it. You were never one to stick around one place for very long.”

“Neither were you.” Han gave him an odd look. “I guess that changed.”

He shrugged. “What I can I say? Some things are worth settling down for.” It was a relief to say the truth, if only in part.

“Yeah. Some things are.”

Lando glanced at him, holding back the questions he wanted to voice. Had Han gotten himself mixed up with the rebels? Had he finally found a cause more worthy than his own self-interest? And did it have anything to do with the way he looked at Leia Organa like she was only woman in the entire galaxy? But all of that verged far too close to the Imperial shadow looming over his city. 

So instead he just laughed and said, “Look at us, a bunch of sentimental fools. Get out of here before we both embarrass ourselves. I’ll let you know the moment the ship is ready.”


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s time, Calrissian.”

“Yes, Lord Vader,” Lando replied to the rumbling voice on his office intercom. “I’m on my way right now.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Slowly Lando started for the guest quarters, delaying the inevitable as long as he possibly dared. He could have sworn that Vader’s distinctive breathing was audible even here, halfway across the city from where he was hiding. This whole situation was probably beginning to affect his sanity.

He affected a spring to his step and entered the chambers where his friend was waiting. Trusting him.

Just another few minutes and it would all be over, for better or worse. Lead them to the reception room. Keep up a steady chatter of conversation, his own words almost meaningless to his ears. 

Which would be worse? he wondered. To play this charade, to wear a fake smile and hope they didn’t recognize the betrayal in his eyes? Or to finally have done with pretense, to stop lying…and openly acknowledge that betrayal?

As he opened the door to the reception chamber and Vader revealed himself, as he watched the shock give way to hurt in Han’s face, as he offered a feeble apology, Lando knew the answer immediately. This was worse.

“You have each committed serious crimes against the Empire,” Vader rumbled as the door slid shut behind them. “You will remain captive here until a permanent punishment has been determined. The decision may take some time. We want to make it clear to any other…rebellious parties…that we will show no leniency to traitors.”

Leia’s face was pale but steady. Han was clenching his jaw. He looked like he might be sick. Chewbacca let out a whimper.

Vader lifted a hand, and Imperials surged forward to take them all away.

Back in his office, Lando sat in misery, unable to focus on any of his work. He sifted restlessly through reports and agendas, but all he could see was Han’s face. 

What would happen to them once they’d served their role as bait? Skywalker was Vader’s true prey, but that didn’t mean he would happily let them go once he had what he really wanted. Why hadn’t Lando demanded more details from the start? He should have. He shouldn’t have let Vader set all the terms of the bargain. All-powerful or not, he had still been depending on Lando’s cooperation to have his way. Now that leverage was all but gone.

A message from Lobot flashed across his screen. _You’d better get down here._

_What’s going on?_

_They’re setting up some kind of equipment. I don’t think you’ll like it._

He was right. Lando arrived at the lower levels and surveyed the Imperials’ work with distaste. The equipment was clearly a sort of torture device, and no sooner did they have it installed than Vader sent his stormtroopers to bring Han in.

Lando slipped around a corner as the troopers marched by with a captive Han, reluctant to be seen by his former friend. He was already sick to his stomach. When Han’s scream of pain began to ring out from the chamber, it was all Lando could do to keep from fleeing. No. It was time to face the consequences. Time to stand his ground.

Vader emerged, and he confronted him. “Lord Vader.”

He didn’t even acknowledge Lando, addressing Boba Fett instead. “You may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hutt after I have Skywalker.”

So that was what Fett was after. Lando had been out of the smuggling game too long to know who was wanted by which crime lord, but it didn’t surprise him that Han had gotten in trouble with Jabba.

“He’s no good to me dead,” Fett was saying. 

“He will not be permanently damaged.”

Lando shuddered. Good to know they weren’t planning on killing Han, but that was a paltry consolation. These were the kind of people he was making deals with, the sort who talked about humans as if they were nothing but merchandise. “Lord Vader,” he called out again, his outrage lending him a brief stint of boldness. “What about Leia and the Wookiee?”

“They must never again leave this city,” Vader answered coolly.

“That was never a part of our agreement,” Lando burst out. “Nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter!”

Vader turned and looked him full in the face. “Perhaps you think you’re being treated unfairly?”

Cold fear washed over Lando, dousing his outrage. This was the kind of person he had made a deal with. The kind who wasn’t interested in negotiating. The kind who had all the cards in his hand. “No.”

“Good. It would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here.” Then he was gone.

There was no way to undo the events of the last two days. If he were able to go back, he might just do it all the same anyway. But there was one thing he had to do. Han and Leia and Chewie deserved to know what was going to happen to them. And they deserved to hear it from him.

It went about as well as he expected.

They knew this Skywalker guy personally; it made the betrayal all the more acute. He shouldn’t have been surprised to get a sock in the jaw from Han, though in his weakened state it ended up being a pretty feeble blow. The greater blow came from Han’s sarcastic words. “Yeah…you’re a real hero.”

Hero. Lando winced, turned and left. Hero. They used to throw that word around a lot in the old days, whenever they’d partner up on some risky venture. _Look at us,_ Han would grin after they’d thrown off their Imperial tail, _a couple of heroes._

“Calrissian.” 

Lando gave an uneasy nod to the Imperial officer approaching him. “What is it?”

“Lord Vader demands access to your freezing chamber.”

Freezing chamber? What in the world did he want with that? “Uh, yes, of course. I’ll be right there.”

The Ugnaught engineers barely looked up as Lando and Vader entered the chamber. To them it was just another workday. Tasks to be completed, wages to collect. Many human residents of Bespin dismissed them as simple-minded, but Lando knew better. True, they had a rigid, somewhat narrow view of the universe, but it was only through their original designs that the mining colony could function at all. Right now, Lando envied their ability to ignore Vader.

Vader strode about the chamber, inspecting the carbonite slabs and freezing coils. “The facility is crude,” he observed, “but it should be adequate to freeze Skywalker for his journey to the Emperor.”

Was _that_ what he was planning? Lando opened his mouth in horror, but the Imperial officer spoke first. 

“Lord Vader, ship approaching. X-wing class.”

Already? So Vader’s trap had worked that quickly, just as he had predicted. Lando could only imagine what torments would await Skywalker at the Emperor’s hand, but he could at least try to protect him from death by freezing. “Lord Vader, we only use this facility for carbon freezing. If you put him in there, it might kill him.”

“I do not want the Emperor’s prize vanished,” Vader answered smoothly. “We will test it…on Captain Solo.”

So much for not killing Han.

Theoretically, it could work. Some less reputable traders did freeze live merchandise, though he’d never heard of anyone attempting it on sentient beings like humans. There was no way to guarantee perfect hibernation. Even if the subject survived, there could be irreversible damage.

From Vader’s viewpoint, he’d found an elegant solution. Test it on the expendable one. If he died, no great loss, just find another method to transport his precious cargo.

From Lando’s view, he might have just condemned his friend to an agonizing death.


	4. Chapter 4

Vader didn’t waste a moment putting his plans in motion. Han was summoned, along with Leia and Chewie. Lando could only guess why they would be forced to watch this. Presumably, Vader wanted their pain. This was the person Lando had made a deal with.

“What’s going on, buddy?” Han muttered. Lando told him through gritted teeth. There was no point in trying to apologize anymore. Han wouldn’t believe it, and who could blame him?

Han’s attention was all on Leia anyway. Still gazing at her like she was the only woman in the galaxy, and she had a similar look for him. Even when Chewie began lashing out frantically, trying to prevent the inevitable and getting his arms bound for his trouble, Han kept his focus on Leia, pleading with Chewie to look after her. 

Lando had never see him get this soft over anyone before. Han had changed. And why shouldn’t he? So had Lando. Back in the day, he might have considered betraying a friend for money, if the offer was high enough. Now it was unthinkable. Only his city could have pushed him to this, only his people, their safety. 

Han didn’t know that. He figured Lando was the same dirty scoundrel. He might die believing that. At the very least, he’d be asleep for a long, long time.

Sick with horror, Lando watched as the slab of carbonite emerged, encasing Han. Frozen in perpetual pain. Slowly he made his way to the monitors on the side and checked his vitals.

“He’s alive,” he said flatly. “And in perfect hibernation.”

“Good. He’s all yours, bounty hunter.”

Lando barely heard Vader’s commands. All he could see was Han’s face, silently accusing him. There was no undoing this. He could only try to ensure that Leia and Chewie had a better fate than his. 

He started toward them, but Vader stopped him.

“Calrissian. Take the princess and the Wookiee to my ship.”

Lando turned, startled. “You said they’d be left in the city under my supervision!”

“I am altering the deal,” Vader said coolly. “Pray I don’t alter it any further.”

It must have been his imagination, but Lando had a brief, alarming sensation of his throat constricting, seized by an unseen hand. He touched his neck nervously, then looked at Leia and Chewie. More victims of Vader’s whim. Who was next?

It could be anyone. It could be his entire city.

He’d been fooling himself. There had never been a deal. His city had been doomed from the moment Vader’s Star Destroyer came into orbit.

You didn’t make deals with people like Vader. They didn't play fair; they had no honor. Either you bowed and scraped and hoped their current whim was in your favor, or you stood up to them, whatever the cost. 

He was done bowing and scraping. Time to stand up.

All it took was a brief look at Lobot. He understood. 

Moments later they were marching down the hallway, flanked by stormtroopers and a smug Imperial who had no idea what was about to happen. Lando sent the brief coded message through his wrist commlink, untraceable through any external network because it was transmitted directly into Lobot’s neural pathways. He knew he could count on his men to do the job quickly. He only hoped it would be fast enough to beat Boba Fett to his ship.

They might have made it. But he underestimated just how angry Leia and Chewie were. 

Of course they didn’t believe he had suddenly decided to help them. Of course they’d rather see him strangled to death than trust him for a second. Dead by Vader or dead by a Wookiee, what difference did it make? He was no one’s friend. 

It was the droid that saved him in the end, discerning his strained mention of Han’s name. Good thing Lando had decided not to wipe his memory after all. 

Leia and Chewie stormed off to the east platform, leaving him gasping and sputtering for air. Apparently this was what making the right choice felt like. It would take some getting used to.

It took a while.

Nothing after that was easy. Nothing was guaranteed. His warning to Bespin’s citizenry might have come too late. They managed to rescue the Skywalker kid and escape to hyperspace in the bare nick of time, but they were all wanted by the Empire now, Lando as much as the others. There was still no way to be sure they could find Han and get him safely away from Jabba. Joining the Rebellion was sheer folly; it made a smuggler’s life seem like child’s play.

So what? This was the only life Lando could ever imagine living now. Once you started being respectable, it really grew on you. And you couldn’t get much more respectable than supporting the cause of freedom and justice, overthrowing tyranny, making it so good people like the ones he’d known on Bespin would have the safety and peace they deserved. 

So what if nothing was certain? Surprises weren’t so bad. They kept things interesting.


End file.
